From a Table Away
by LadyClaireAnn
Summary: Harry cheats on Ginny with Draco, later Draco cheats on his wife with Harry. Neither results in anything good, not yet anyway. Meanwhile, the sentence I just repleaced with this one completely butchered the English Language, I'm so sorry.
1. From a Table Away

A/N: So, I don't own Harry Potter or the song From a Table Away—Sunny Sweeny, I recommend listening to the song while you read this. Let the reading commence!

A Table Away

"_So I guess that means that things are better. Must not been so bad at home. I thought it looked like you were leaving but it don't. And I heard you tell her you still love her, so it doesn't matter what you say."'_

"Hello?" Draco said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Draco, let's go out to dinner tonight," Blaise's voice said through the receiver.

"No I don't think so, I'm to tired," Draco lied.

"Bull shit Draco, you have been moping around looking like Hell for weeks, Pansy and Theo will be coming too," Blaise said.

"No."

"Draco I swear on Salazar's grave I will come to the manor and bound and gag you if I have to," Blaise threatened.

"Try it and you'll find that you are missing a vital part of your anatomy. Now let me be," Draco threatened him back.

"Draco you are going out with us tonight knock back a shot of Fire Whiskey and get your arse to my flat, you know you'll come to" Blaise said with finality in his voice then hanging the phone up before Draco could protest.

"Bloody Hell," he groaned and pulled himself out of the chair in his office and plodded to his room to find and put on some decent clothes. When he was dressed and groomed he walked out into the large sitting area and over to the hearth emblazoned with the Malfoy family insignia.

Reaching into the vase containing Floo Powder he stated Blaise's address and after throwing the powder down disappeared in a swirl of green fire.

When he stepped out of Blaise's fireplace the former was standing there waiting to say something along the lines of I told you so. "Now then was that so hard, Draco?" he teased.

"Shut it Blaise, you are lucky I even decided to grace your home with my presence," Draco said and flipped him the finger.

"And we love you for it Draco," Pansy said entering the living room followed by Theo.

"Well you got me here now would you so kindly tell me where we are going so I can put on my surprised face," Draco said sardonically.

"The Gilded Cauldron," Theo answered. **For lack of a better name for a Wizarding World restaurant.*

"Fine, you three owe me by the way," Draco said.

"My God Draco don't be so dispiriting," Pansy accused.

"Yeah mate, if you're going to be woe is me tonight I'm going to cuff you so hard you'll still be feeling it next week," Theo stated darkly.

"Fine, let's go, the sooner we go the sooner I can go back home."

"That's the way, think positive," Blaise said sarcastically.

Pansy, Theo, and Blaise apparated first leaving Draco behind at Blaise's flat. Wherein he had half a mind to apparate back to Malfoy Manor. He decided against it though and apparated to the restaurant.

When he arrived the four friends entered the restaurant and the waiter showed them to their reserved table.

"What would you lot like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a glass of water with lemon," Pansy started.

"I'll have a glass of wine," Theo said, ever the borderline alcoholic.

"A water for me," Blaise supplied.

"And you sir?" the waiter looked pointedly at Draco.

"An iced tea with lemon I guess," he replied.

With that the waiter disappeared and returned with their drinks several minutes later.

"So Draco besides being a reclusive hermit what have you been up to?" Pansy asked him.

"Ha ha Pans. I've just been keeping a low profile since the War ended that's all," Draco lied.

If he had told them what he had actually been doing they would have probably dropped dead. He had been dating the infamous Boy-Who-Lived for the past six months. The downside to that was that the Golden Boy was cheating on his fiancé, the Weaselette, with him. Something that never failed to make him upset.

_"I wish you would leave her," Draco whispered to Harry who was lying naked beside him in the great Cherry and Mahogany bed._

_"I will Draco."_

_"You will, when? You have been saying to me for five months that you were going to leave her and so far you haven't," Draco said pointedly, "You are always telling me how much of a bitch she is and how domineering she is but you don't do anything about it."_

_"Well Draco why don't you try leaving the daughter of _Molly Weasley_ and then tell me that you didn't want to be castrated," Harry said irritated, and pushing himself out of the bed where he made to grab for his shirt._

_"Harry, you have to choose, me or her," Draco stated simply._

_"Draco I love you-" he was interrupted._

_"But you love her too, I swear Harry if you don't choose right now you'll never see me again." Draco got up off the bed now and pulled his discarded clothes on angrily._

_"I will leave her."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Well you had better," Harry spat at him pulling on his trousers._

_"I won't believe it until I see a headline in the Prophet that says: _Chosen One Leaves Long Time Marriage Prospect for Pureblood Heir Draco Malfoy."

_Harry chewed on this for a minute before responding, or rather yelling, "I will leave her, I'll do it right now if you want."_

_"Go ahead, I dare you. But until you do don't you even think about coming back here, I'm tired of being the other person now leave," Draco shouted, pushing Harry violently out the door, "You know the way out."_

Draco snapped out of his reverie, that fight had been their most recent, five days ago, and most angry. They had often had this same fight though not as heated but it always ended the same way, with Harry saying: "I will leave her."

Well since he had seen no headline and Harry had not returned to the Manor since then he assumed that Harry decided to stay with that ginger bint.

"Draco, look who just walked in," Blaise said with repugnance.

He turned to see the thing that he most did not want to see sitting a table away from them. It was none other than Harry Potter with Ginny Weasley and what looked like a diamond ring glittering proudly upon her finger.

Immediately he felt an inextinguishable rage build up in his chest, _so he had chosen her._

"Well it looks like little Ginny Weasley is going to marry Harry Potter, I bet no one saw that coming," Pansy said cynically.

"I love you Harry," Ginny smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Ginny," Harry replied.

Draco tried to shut his ears to the exchange but the anger that had been building in his chest was threatening to burst forth from his mouth in a flurry of explicit words. By sheer force of will he managed to say that he needed to use the loo and no one questioned him.

When he left the dining area he stepped towards the exit rather than the loo. Outside of the establishment he disapparated back to the Manor.

"Damn him," he shouted when he entered into the foyer of his house slamming the door so hard it made the chandelier on the ceiling and the candelabras on the wall shake.

"That fucking two-faced bastard," Draco continued shouting and unceremoniously slammed his fist into the mirror in the foyer, bits of glass whizzed through the air and landed all around him. Large shards were lodged in his hand but he found at this point he didn't care and continued in his tirade.

An hour and several broken ornaments later he decided that he could no longer ignore the shards of glass in his hand and made his way to the bathroom.

Once he got there he turned the tap on and let the water run over his wounded hand and with his other hand started pulling the shards out of his hand. With the large quantity out of his hand Draco pulled his wand out and cast a charm to remove most of the smaller pieces. He followed that up with a quick _Episkey_ and left the bathroom.

He made his way back to the front of the Manor and then to his study. His desk was strewn with bills and other irrelevant papers that he didn't care about and shoved them all off the surface.

Subsequently he reached into the cabinet under his desk pulling out a half empty bottle of Fire Whiskey and a shot glass. For the next several hours he poured himself shot after shot of the hard liquor to the point where he no longer had the capability to get the liquid into the glass.

He was never proud of this but found that it was the only way to deal with the pain after something concerning his and Harry's love, was it still safe to call it that, was it ever safe to call it that? Draco didn't know nor did he have the patience to be bothered with it.

Sometime in the early morning hours he passed out and became dead to the world.

He was woken with a start by an owl dropping something on his head which, given his previous night, gave him a painful headache. He groaned and reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins to pay the bird that promptly left after the deposit.

Summoning up the energy to lift his head he rested his chin on the front page and watched as the headline flashed: "Chosen One To Marry Ginny Weasley Come Fall.

The rage he felt was enough to sober him up and he tore the paper to shreds. On the front page _was_ a picture of the happy couple, well the happy Ginny, standing proudly before the press, now it was just a bunch of torn pieces upon the floor.

Swearing loudly as he stood up to fast Draco stumbled to the living room and collapsed onto the plush couch with a migraine pounding in his temples.

A few minutes later he collected himself and walked to the bathroom to freshen himself up, this included brushing his teeth to get the bitter after taste of the Fire Whiskey out of his mouth and casting a hair and body freshening charm on his figure.

When Draco had deemed himself fit to face the world he returned to the sitting room where he found he had a visitor.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come back," Draco ground out.

"I came to say—" he Harry was interrupted.

"What? You came to say what? That you are still going to leave her someday, that you love me. Well you can just go to Hell Potter," Draco shouted.

"Draco it's easier this way, this is what people will believe," Harry said feebly.

Draco scoffed and clenched his fist, "I knew it, I knew it before I read the bloody Prophet, and I saw you with her last night. It certainly did not look like you were leaving her. So why don't you just leave and go be happy with your bint and then she can punch out a couple of blood-traitor-half-blood bastards."

"God you're impossible you couldn't possibly understand Malfoy, it's no wonder everyone leaves you," Harry spat.

"Get out, if you come by me again I'll kill you myself," Draco threatened pushing him out the door.

"No you won't, you won't because you still love me, but I'm gone, I'm done fighting with you."

And with that Harry left, Draco watched him go and walked back inside slamming the door, forever, on them.

_"I saw it all… From a table away."'_

A/N: Wow so what did you think of that? Thanks for reading; the song From Table Away by Sunny Sweeny inspired this fic. I don't much like the way the ending came out but I am not going to fix it so… yeah.

Please review and favorite, who knows there may be a sequel. :)


	2. Don't You Wanna Stay?

A/N: Sup? All right faithful readers of this fic here is chapter two (Confetti and merriment erupt). I finally finished it. There is more of an explanation at the bottom so yeah… enjoy the fic.

Warnings: …Uh sex.

_12 Years Later:_

"Dad, Dad come on we have to go, we have to go now," Albus Severus said pulling Harry to the gate to platform 9¾. The rest of his family followed along at a slower pace.

"Al, just because you rush doesn't mean you are going to get to Hogwarts any faster," Harry told him.

All right…spoil all the fun," he grumbled.

"Harry, slow down," Ginny called out.

"Alright Gin, Al quit pulling so hard."

He huffed and skidded to a halt letting James and his mother and Lily catch up.

"Yeah Al, slow down," James shouted hitting his shoulder hard.

"Shut up!" Albus Severus shouted pushing his older brother by one-year back.

Harry was just about at his wits end when they finally reached the gate to the platform. To stop the fighting he said loudly, "Alright whose first?"

"Me," James said pushing past his brother and running through the gate. Albus was next followed by Ginny who held Lily in her arms.

After his family went through he stopped as he saw an unmistakable blond head, seeing his one-time lover still made him feel a longing. They saw each other at work every so often, very seldom rather, as they both worked in different departments.

Harry decided to see if Draco was still pissed with him so he hung back on the other side of the gate watching Draco's wife and his son enter into the platform. Just as Draco was about to go through Harry reached out and grabbed his hand and Harry instantly felt the spark they had had twelve years ago.

Draco felt it too and had a sharp intake of breath before turning to face the body that owned the hand that grabbed his. "Potter," he sneered.

"Hey Draco," Harry said quietly so that only they would hear it. "It's been a while huh?"

"Yes, I suppose it has," Draco admitted.

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry said suddenly.

Draco looked down and sighed, "Twelve years it took you to say that?"

"Well, yeah…I guess."

"Well it is of little matter now, you have your bitch and I have mine so I guess everything worked out."

"Yeah, erm feel free to say no to this but do you want to get a drink tonight, I mean you-you don't have to but—

"Sure Harry, I know a little place, its very private and discreet," Draco smiled now.

"How about we go straight from work then," Harry suggested.

"All right."

Draco would never admit but he was actually looking forward to going out with Harry, all day he had been trying to keep his mind from thinking about what could happen.

He had taken to frequently sneaking flitting glances at the clock and counting down the minutes until work was done.

Ten minutes, nine minutes…six minutes…

On a different floor in a different department Harry was in a similar predicament. This particular auror meeting was taking an increasingly long amount of time and Harry often found himself nodding off.

This discussion was on the proper way to handle a criminally insane wizard and after hearing this commentary every three months for twelve years Harry started to talk right along with orator.

_Oh well, a few more minutes and work will be done _Harry thought contentedly.

3…2…1

Draco was out the door even before the clock struck the hour and with a fluid gait headed towards Harry's department.

It didn't take long and when he reached Harry's office he was just getting ready to send off a message.

"Hey," Harry said without turning to see who was there.

"Whom are you sending to?" Draco asked.

"My wife, to tell her that I would be home late because of some unfinished paperwork and not to wait up," Harry replied turning to face his old flame.

Draco smiled and traversed the floor to where Harry stood and ghosted his body over Harry's and breathed onto his neck, he couldn't help it.

Harry gasped quietly and leaned into the touch and allowed Draco to turn him around so that they were facing each other.

"…Harry," Draco breathed into Harry's ear.

Harry quivered under the touch and brought his face close to Draco's to the point where their lips were almost touching. "No," he said abruptly, turning his head so that Draco's kiss landed on his jaw "I'm sorry Draco, I-I can't, not now."

"I know, I'm sorry too," Draco pulled away from Harry.

"Well it is of little matter, shall we go?" Harry asked brushing off their close encounter.

Yes, let's," Draco agreed.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, and guest," a waitress greeted them upon entrance.

"Hello Christiana," Draco returned.

"I'll have your usual table made up, one moment please," and with that she disappeared.

Harry and Draco stood there for a few minutes unsure of what do to while waiting to be seated. Harry toed the floor absentmindedly and Draco took to watching him do so.

"I'm sorry for the wait Mr. Malfoy," Christiana said before turning and leading the pair to the table, which was at the far end of the building in a corner.

"Your table, and what will you have?"

"I'll have a Scotch and Water, Harry what do you want," Draco asked Harry.

"A Rum and Coke I guess," Harry replied.

"Wonderful, I'll be right back."

"So Harry shall we sit?"

"Sure Draco."

Then, you'll never guess what they did; they sat down.

When they settled themselves the waitress called Christiana returned with their drinks and promptly retreated.

They both took a drink before speaking up, "So Draco, how's life I guess," Harry started, he didn't know what else to talk about.

"Fine, my son has finally started school and work hasn't completely killed me yet, what about you?"

"About the same, my sons' bickering was really starting to wear on me and Ginny wants to have another child," Harry finished the last thing with a scowl. "I thought you and your wife were planning on moving to Paris."

"Well Astoria wanted our child to go to Hogwarts and honestly the idea of moving to France is not entirely appealing to me," Draco said.

"Oh," Harry had flash of one of their trysts as he said this.

"What?" Draco cocked a fair eyebrow,

"Nothing, just memories, it was real wasn't it, you and me?" Harry blushed and the sappiness that accompanied this observation.

Draco choked back a laugh, "We were so young Harry, and that was years ago."

"You make us sound old, but yes we were young. I have a confession Draco," Harry said looking away to conceal his blush.

"Yes, what is it then?"

"The reason I didn't leave Ginny was because I still wasn't sure of my sexuality and I didn't want to hurt the only family I've ever truly known. I meant it though, when I said I love you and I tried for months after to reconcile with you but I was afraid to," Harry said as fast as possible if just to get it over with.

"I suppose it's sort of my fault too," Draco admitted, "Telling you that you had to choose between us, but you know it only added insult to literal injury when you showed up at the manor that morning."

"I know, I'm sorry about that. That was stupid of me, I should have known you'd have been pissed because I saw you too, the look you had that night I knew it," Harry admitted too resting his hand on the table next to his drink.

"Well, it's nice to know that you felt bad, and still do," Draco smirked at him scooting slightly closer to Harry in the corner booth.

"Yeah, from your standpoint I can see why you would say that," Harry rolled his eyes and let his hand "fall" onto Draco's thigh.

"I've missed you Harry, all of you," Draco said placing his hand on Harry's and moving it up higher on his leg towards his hardening manhood until his hand was covering it then he pulled away.

Harry swallowed and palmed Draco through his trousers listening and feeling Draco breathe unevenly, "Let's leave, I can't fight this any longer."

"I thought you'd never come around," Draco's face lit up as he reached to grab some money to pay the waitress.

"I've missed you too Draco," Harry said pulling Draco out the door and into the alley way, it was dark so they didn't have to hide so far back, and brought their lips together.

Draco pushed Harry against the wall and ground his erection into Harry's, "Let's go back to the manor."

With that they disapparated back to Malfoy Manor barely making it through the door without beginning to strip each other of their clothes.

"Draco… your… wife…" Harry said through kisses.

"Astoria's in France until tomorrow night," Draco paused to convey his sentence before discarding his and Harry's shirts on the floor.

They both groaned at the skin-to-skin contact they had long been without and Draco immediately went for Harry's neck, biting and then soothing it with his tongue.

Harry raked his fingers down Draco's sides leaving angry red marks making Draco moan and grab for them bringing them down to undo his trousers.

While Harry worked the button from its hole and the zipper down he placed light kisses on Draco's chest, "Missed… you… so… much."

"I know, me too," Draco replied, undoing Harry's trousers in turn and pushing them down to pool with his at their feet.

"D-Draco hurry… I won't last," Harry started to beg but Draco caught his lips swallowing any other argument from Harry.

He ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip and was granted entrance, they fought savagely and Draco won out.

"Bed, upstairs," Draco ground out before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

It took the pair a fair amount of time to get there because every few steps they would pause to snog. When they actually made it to the bedroom Draco was quick to push Harry back onto the bed and crawl to him.

"Harry," Draco breathed, much the same way that he did earlier in the evening, "I really have missed you, and what is rightfully mine," his eyes flitted down toward Harry's manhood.

"Draco, please… too long… without," Harry groaned pulling Draco on top of him and claiming his lips in a hard quick kiss.

"I know," Draco concurred bringing his deft fingers to the elastic on Harry's boxer shorts. Slowly, as if- no just to torture Harry, he pulled them down his legs and deposited them on the floor.

Draco's eyes surveyed the stark nakedness that was Harry and without missing a beat removed his boxers.

Immediately they set to rubbing against each other reveling in the longing they had waited twelve years to fulfill. Skin ran against skin creating an intense, hot friction that neither could get enough of. Draco was the first to speak up and to Harry's dismay that involved leaving for several seconds: "Hang on, I'll be back."

So Harry lay there, painfully aware of the painful hard on he was currently sporting. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to come. He opened them when the bed sank under the weight of its other occupant.

Draco caught Harry's lips in another searing kiss and flipped the cap of lubricant open squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

Harry was too absorbed in their kiss to notice this but gasped when his entrance was met by a cold sensation then a burning sensation.

"Shh," Draco soothed rubbing the oil onto his prick and trembling at the lubrications effects.

"Draco, do it now," Harry commanded, spreading his legs to allow Draco to enter him.

At that utterance Draco pushed himself into Harry and they both felt the spark they had had twelve years ago. They had little time to think on this as the burning effect of the lubrication had really started to work. (Note: The burning is supposed to subside more and more as they have sex.)

Draco drove into Harry's arse with easy, steady movements and as the burning increased he worked faster eventually losing his rhythm.

Harry felt the burning too and clamped his legs around Draco's waist and lifted his face to kiss Draco, sloppy though it was it was incredible. Harry broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, feeling a tightening in his lower abdomen he gasped and to keep from crying out sunk his teeth into the juncture of Draco's neck.

At the pleasurable pain Draco reflexively brought his hand to the sight of the pain but when he did Harry caught it and kissed it before bringing it down to his erection. "Draco, wank me," he breathed into his partner's ear.

Draco gladly obliged and clasped his nimble fingers around Harry's cock. He ran his hand slowly up the shaft to the head where his forefinger lazily swirled the collected pre-come around making Harry buck his hips.

Timing his strokes with his thrusts Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer, a second later Harry released in his hand, which was enough to make him climax.

Together they rode out their orgasms in flurry of incoherent shouts. One that could be heard clearly was each of their utterances of the others name.

When they were done Draco pulled out of Harry and pulled him to his chest.

"Draco, that was…" Harry started but could not finish.

"I know Harry," Draco finished for him and pulled him into a kiss.

"I still love you Draco," Harry told him.

Draco just looked at him for what seemed an eternity.

"Please say something."

"I love you too Harry," Draco smiled.

"I'm sorry Draco but I have to go," Harry said carefully.

"Yeah, I guess you do, I'll see you to the door," Draco said trying not to show his disappointment.

They dressed in silence and every so often one or the other would steal a kiss. When they both looked presentable Harry followed Draco out the door, down the hallway and they descended the stairs with their hands clasped.

"Well, I'll be seeing you Harry," Draco said.

"Yeah, me too, I really do love you Draco," Harry offered.

"I love you too," Draco said and pulled Harry in for one final kiss.

With that Harry walked out the door and disapparated. Draco closed the door behind him and sighed.

They would be seeing each other again.

A/N: Okay before you ask there will be a third chapter, I'm not ending it here. However I would like to ask if that was a better ending than the first chapter. Please review and favorite, it keeps me motivated. Bis Später!

6


	3. Break

A/N: It has been awhile has it not? Well, wait no longer, here is the should-have-been-final-chapter-but-isn't-anymore chapter three.

Following their meeting several more, some a little more unceremonious than others, transpired. Some examples would be either of their offices, the elevators, neither was complaining though.

The euphoria ended as fast as it had started back up again, Harry had returned home from "working late" and was going to jump in the shower to wash Draco off of him.

When his shower was finished he stepped out of the tub and sat down on his bed. Ginny came in a minute later, and crawled onto the bed behind him. "Long day?" she asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah, it really was dear," Harry told her if only just to satisfy her.

"Well why don't we go out for dinner, I can ask Mum to watch L— what is that?" she asked abruptly.

"What is what?" Harry asked.

"That there, "she pointed to the mark on Harry's collar bone.

"Ah shit," Harry groaned, he had forgotten to cover up Draco's love bite, "Its nothing, just a bruise.

"Harry James Potter, that isn't a bruise you lying arse, who is she, who is this slut?" Ginny yelled.

"No one, I told you that it's nothing," Harry shouted at her.

"You're cheating on me? You're cheating on me? Why would you do that?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, enlighten me."

"You are a naggy whiny bitch, you always have been. You complain and belittle everyone, you are just a bitch and I can't believe I've stayed with you this long," Harry couldn't help it, all his anger toward his wife just spilled out.

"Go to Hell Harry Potter, I'm leaving and I'm taking Lily with me. I'll be sending the divorce papers," she finished before storming out of the room to grab their daughter.

"Good riddance you fucking bitch," Harry shouted at her.

For a second she came back, "Oh and I cheated on you too, Dean is a good lover."

And with that she left.

And in another part of Britain Draco's marriage was on the rocks as well.

"You pig!" Astoria Malfoy screamed and hurled a book at her husband Draco, he dodged it and it hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Astoria calm down," Draco said.

"Calm down? Calm down? You're cheating on me and our marriage!" she shouted hurling yet another book at him.

"You know nothing," he shouted.

"What kills me the most is that you have not forsaken my bed and our marriage for another woman but for the company of another man. _That's _what kills me the most."

"I wasn't even aware that we even still had a marriage, you run off to Paris every chance you get and when you are home we don't even share a bed. As far as I'm concerned this marriage was over a very long time ago," Draco said.

"Oh! Fine if that's how you want it then we'll end it," Astoria screamed.

"Fine with me," Draco concluded and watched her storm from the parlor to another part of the huge manor.

The next few days were spent in silence, Harry and Draco didn't meet each other and Ginny didn't come back to hers and Harry's house.

After work ended Harry left the Ministry and apparated back to his home.

When he entered he walked into the kitchen to read the Evening Prophet

"_Marriage's in Mayhem: Story by Rita Skeeter: _was displayed across the headline.

Harry groaned and steeled himself to read the article.

"_If one were to take a look at the marriages of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass compared to the that of Harry Potter's and Ginny Weasley's that person might notice that they are far from an ideal marriage. This reporter asks the question why both marriages are abruptly coming to an end after many years, and children. One might assume that these are linked, (in more ways than one) to each other. Who am I to assume, judge for yourselves my devoted readers."'_

Harry's eyes met the end of the article and he instantly felt rage, "That old bat will never die," he muttered.

Thoroughly irate Harry slammed the Prophet down and sifted through the rest of his mail, nothing caught his eye except the large manila envelope at the bottom. He opened the envelope and dumped its contents onto the table.

What was in there was a light stack of papers that read "The Dissolution of the Marriage of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter."

He didn't bother reading the fine print and instead just skipped to the bottom where the document asked for his signature, he signed it and shoved the papers away from him.

Sighing he went back to the front room of his house and found a book to read.

Draco stood alone in his home, his wife had run off to Paris again, not that he could be bothered to care though. More importantly it had been two weeks since he and Harry had spoken and moreover since they last _touched_ each other.

He had, however, recently been privy to some information pertaining to Harry and the bint's marriage and he wanted to see if it was truly ending. His only problem was the fact that he couldn't just show up at his lover's home if there was the possibility that his wife was indeed home.

After giving it much deliberation he decided to go, to Hell with the Weaselette. Draco walked to the hearth and stepped inside, Floo Powder ensconced in his clenched fist.

One deep breath and the stating of Harry's address and he was engulfed in emerald flames. Seconds later he was standing in the fireplace of Harry's home.

Harry looked up from his book at Draco and took in his form.

"Hey Draco," Harry said offering up a lackluster smile.

"Hello Harry," Draco returned before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him into a kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss but broke it off a second later, "I'm getting divorced Draco," he said.

Draco looked at him, trying not to smile, "Since when?"

"Since my wife spotted one of your love bites and called me out on it."

"Does she know whom you're cheating with?"

"No, she thinks it's with another woman and I really didn't believe that telling her I'm cheating with another man, let alone _you, _would go over well. She also told me she was cheating on me too," Harry said.

"With whom," Draco was now fully intrigued.

"Dean Thomas and others I assume, both genders too, I believe. I kind of expected that, we haven't lain together since conceiving our last child."

"Really, I thought she would have clung to the prestige that came along with being married to the Boy Who Lived," Draco joked.

Harry scowled at his old claim to fame and rolled his eyes.

"I'm divorcing my wife too," Draco admitted. "She too found out that I was cheating on her, she knows it's with another man just not you."

"How did she find out?"

"She never did tell me, I can't even guess, you and I were careful not to leave any evidence. Anyway despite my cheating on her I knew she never would have left me, without me she would have nothing and I was more or less her benefactor."

"What will you do about Scorpious, Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. What are you going to do about your children?"

"I don't know either, we haven't even told them yet, Lily would know but she's too young to understand, Al and James won't take to it very well I know for a fact," Harry said.

"Scorpious I think knew something was going to happen, Astoria and I had been fighting every minute she wasn't in Paris, still though," Draco was getting tired of the conversation, he wanted something else.

"Draco," Harry breathed pulling Draco in for another kiss, "Let's go upstairs."

"You read my mind Harry," Draco growled seductively and following Harry up the stairs.

When they got to Harry's bedroom Draco shoved Harry to the wall and pressed his body to his lovers, and his thigh in between Harry's legs. They kissed passionately as though they would die if they did not.

Harry ran his hands through Draco's preternatural blond hair and down his neck. They roamed down his chest where his fingers started to undo the button-down shirt. His lust overpowered his perception and he couldn't quite get his fingers to unbutton the shirt.

"Harry, there's a simple solution to this," Draco said and ripped the shirt off of his body causing buttons to go everywhere. To make them equal Draco, who was much more dexterous, fluidly undid the buttons on Harry's shirt.

They went back to kissing, which turned into one of their perpetual battles, Draco always won though, not that Harry minded.

Draco pulled away and stared at Harry through glazed eyes then looked down to their trousers, "Off, now."

Harry was quick to undo his belt and his zipper and shove his trousers down his legs. In turn he did the same for Draco and when that was finished they resumed their embrace.

Now the only thing keeping them from each other was their boxers, they didn't bother with those at that point in time though; instead Draco grasped Harry's shoulders and turned him so that his chest rested against the wall.

Harry groaned as Draco molded himself into his back kissing and biting his neck and in between his shoulder blades. Draco's hand ran down Harry's side and slid into the hem of his boxers across his pelvic bone to his arousal where he pulled it and rolled Harry's balls in his hand.

All of this happened so slowly Harry wondered whether or not he'd go mad at the pace Draco was going. If the erection at his arse was anything to do by Draco wouldn't be continuing this much longer and would give in to what they both desperately desired.

Ginny walked into the house she had left but two weeks previous with her daughter in tow after discovering her husband had been having an affair. True she had vowed divorce and sent him the papers to confirm it but once she really thought about it she came to the conclusion that she drove Harry into the arms of another. With her nagging and whining as Harry had put it.

She came back to see if they might patch things up with each other, that this was just a rift in their marriage that they could get over. Well actually her mother had suggested that they try and work things out and spent several hours trying to convince her youngest to do just that.

So here she was, Harry was nowhere to be found so she thought she should check the bedroom. As she neared the door nothing could prepare her for what she was about to see.

She opened the door and found Harry half-naked against the wall with a familiar stranger kissing and rubbing him.

A second glance made Ginny see who the other person was, Draco Malfoy. To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Harry," a shriek sounded, one that could only be from his wife. It was enough to stop Draco from ravaging him any further and enough to quell his erection still lying in Draco's hand.

A/N: Okay loyal readers, I had originally intended this story to only be three chapters but with the direction it took I will have to make it longer than three. I am pretty sure no one minds though. Sorry for the cliffy but this is the result of almost a month and a half writing this chapter, I have several others you see and this wasn't exactly at the top of my to-do list.

Anyway, the fourth should be out sometime in the future, not sure when but yeah. I love all the love this story has received and I can only hope that it continues to get that love. LOVE it will nom on your face for how many times it was said in one sentence.

Finally, please continue with the reviews and the favorites and all of that good stuff, it makes me happy and it makes chapters come out faster.

5


End file.
